fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Freed Justine
|image= |name=Fried Justine |kanji=フリード・ジャスティーン |romanji=''Furīdo Jasutīn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Green |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Yami no Ecriture |alias=The Dark |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Junichi Suwabe |english voice= }} Fried Justine is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't show his face often. He is the captain of the Raijinshuu and is known as Fried the Dark by Laxus Dreyar. History He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as servants to Laxus, with Fried as the self-proclaimed captain. Sometime before joining the Raijinshu, Guild master Makarov had asked Fried to supervise Laxus in hopes of stoping him from doing anything wrong. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts. His magic style is Enchantments. Personality Fried seems to be the most quiet of the Raijinshuu. He also seems to care for his former friends as he questioned Laxus when Laxus told him to kill other Fairy Tail members if he must. He seems to respect Laxus as he does whatever he says, even killing other guild members if ordered to. When Mirajane shouts at him saying weren't they friends, Fried closes his eyes and replied "we were once". After Laxus left Fairy Tail, he shaved his head,but it grew back to normal as seen in chapter 165. Synopsis Fighting Festival Arc Fried at the start of the arc, sets up multiple Enchantments he made. This gives trouble to many members forcing them to fight each other. Fried has been seen defeating many strong people without revealing his real magic, Yami no Ecriture. He first defeats Alzak Cornell, then defeats Reedus who was suppose to find help. After Bixlow and Evergreen were defeated, he defeats Cana Alberona and an injured Elfman after Juvia Loxar sacrificed herself to help them win. he was about to annihilate Elfman, Fried was interrupted by Mirajane who could not continue watching since it reminded her of her sister's death. When Fried fought Mirajane, she had regained back her demon powers that even his most powerful attack could not win against her. When it came to the last finishing blow, Mirajane collapsed and pinned him down, surprising Fried who expected her to kill him. Mirajane did not want to kill him because, despite what he had done, they were still comrades to which Fried denied, saying that the only nakama he has was Laxus. As Mirajane continues talking, Fried realizes that she was right as he recounts old memories. This leads him to cry. He immediately confesses never wanting to do this and he and Mirajane made up. Since both had lost their wills to fight, the only opponent left in the Battle of Fairy Tail was Laxus himself. During the battle between Laxus, [[Natsu Dragneel], and Gajeel Redfox, Laxus uses Fairy Law but it has no effect on anyone. Fried appears after its usuage to explain that it didn't harm anyone because Laxus's heart still cared for his comrades and telling him to give up and go see the master. After Fantasia, he is seen with a new look convincing the master to keep his position. Magic and Abilities Yami no Ecriture (lit. Writing of Darkness): Fried's magic allows him to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target, though Fried's magic seems to do more with inflicting pain and suffering on his opponents. It was first used during the Battle of Fairy Tail, where Fried's enchantments were used as traps do have the guild members fight each other to escape. Contrary to Makarov's theory that his magic needed some time to complete, Fried was shown to be able to easily write characters with his sword to produce its effects. Spells Include: *'Yami no Ecriture: Pain': by writing runes on his opponent, he can inflict immense pain on them. *'Yami no Ecriture: Fear': writing runes on his target, they will slowly lose courage. *'Yami no Ecriture: Suffering': writing runes on his target, it will slowly inflict more pain on them. *'Yami no Ecriture: Annihilation': this spell was never seen, but it likely causes death. *'Yami no Ecriture: Wings': writing runes on himself, Fried gains magic wings that allow him to fly. *'Yami no Ecriture: Darkness': writing runes on himself, Fried turns into a demonic like creature that increases his strength. However, this was not enough to defeat Mirajane. Enchantments: Fried is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with magic runes. Whoever steps into the enchantment is forced to comply with rules that Fried has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. Levy has lately been seen to remove Fried's enchantments with her magic Solid Script. In the anime he also appears to be able to teleport by turning into chracters and appearing somewhere else. Unknown Eye Based Ability: Fried has an unknown eye based magical ability. He uses it as a secondary ability. Swordsmanship: Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. He was seen cutting Alzak's wind bullets with his sword alone, and defeating Reedus with his sword alone. Yami no Ecriture Pain.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Pain Yami no Ecriture Fear.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Fear Yami no Ecriture Suffering.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Suffering Yami no Ecriture Wings.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Wings 04.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Darkness Fried_uses_his_ench.jpg|Enchantment Fried's_sword_skills.jpg|Fried's swormanship abilities Trivia * As stated by Erza, Fried is skilled enough to be a S-Class Mage * While it has been said that all members of Raijinshuu have secondary magic abilities in their eyes (Evergreen's being her primary), Fried hasn't demonstrated his yet. * At the end of the Fighting Festival arc, he is seen with short, shaved hair whilst convincing the master to keep his position. However, during Wendy and Charle's welcome party and during Gildarts' return, Fried has his full length original hair again, whether this is a mistake or not is yet to be seen. * Fried's Fairy Tail mark shares the same place as Lucy's. *Fried's guild card considers him one of the mystery man alongside Mystogan and Gildartz therefore his magic was mostly unknown. However in the manga and anime, most of the members seem to know about the enchantments and that they had to have been done by Fried. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Raijinshuu